


until the days of spring

by 1rosetum



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spiderman - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1rosetum/pseuds/1rosetum
Summary: sometimes its the basic story between a character an ordinary girl that made her want to stay until the days of spring





	until the days of spring

in a nutshell, mathematics only help you when you're adding up your coins at the mcdonald's counter and only ends in utter disappointment when you find out you're 30 cents short for chicken nuggets. which only made me more tempted to grab my 50-pound bag and throw it on to the street.

my rage was mainly from missing the bus and having to sprint to school. it wasn't too far away, but half a mile when you have 3 minutes to get to school and your average mile time is an 8:30 could be a problem.

and just my luck, it was a monday morning when the streets were the most crowded and the stop lights would wait a pain-staking 1 minute if i didn't get to each one right on time.


End file.
